1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a delivery spool having a wound band strip, in particular a label delivery spool, with a mounting core, a holding device, by means of which the delivery spool is releasably arrestable and/or releasably clamped on the mounting core, and a device for axial adjustment of the delivery spool. In particular, the invention relates to a device for printing of a band strip or of labels adhered to a band strip, in which the band strip is unwound from a delivery roll and is supplied to a printing mechanism, whereby the delivery spool is held by a mounting device of the above-described type.
2. The Prior Art
Such a mounting device is described in the previously unpublished German patent application 101 09 882.0 originating from the Applicant.
Printers, such as those typically used in the area of price signs, include among other things a mounting device for the delivery spool, which is a band strip with or without labels, a printing mechanism, and a paper winding device, as well as components for use of thermo-transfer foils. In order to make the insertion of the respective spool most simple, the printing mechanism is typically provided with an opening mechanism. The state of the art is that the printing mechanism is opened by operation of an actor, in order to install or replace the spool with or without labels. For loading the spool, it is placed on an associated mounting device and there, likewise secured. A determined initial length of the band strip forming the spool is lead through the printing mechanism, and likewise secured on a winding device. The winding device can contain a mechanism, which simplifies the removal of the band strip. Before the printing process can start, the printing mechanism must be closed.